dyinglightfandomcom-20200222-history
Military Rifle
The Military Rifle is a firearm in Dying Light. It can be purchased from shops, found in loot caches, looted from certain encounters with hostile gun-toting enemies, and in the trunks of police vans. Overview The Military Rifle was first seen in the intro used by soldiers holding off the Infected, noting that some have attachments and short-long magazines. The Military Rifle can be found randomly. Rais has been seen holding a customized Military Rifle at Crane, while ordering him to get Jade for his arena. Like most firearms, the rifle is initially a rare find and only being obtainable from them during several later side quests and story missions late in the Slums and Sector 0 chapters, found in the hands of Rais' thugs in Sector 0's abundance, as well as from random encounters with hostile bandits in ''The Following''. Compared to the Police Rifle, the Military Rifle is rarer than its counter-part and has a lower accuracy and lower firepower, but unlike the counter-part, the Military Rifle can fire fully-automatic, but can be still used as a DMR if using only single shots. The modification of the advanced military rifle or military rifle with the Harran military rifle make it more accurate than the police rifle and advanced police rifle. The Harran military rifle modification also give it a damage boost. Variants There are three variants of the Military Rifle included in the Enchanced Edition and in The Following. One new variant was included in Content Drop #0. Weapon Statistics Trivia * The Military Rifle appears to resemble the Bushmaster ACR and ARX 160,with a retractable stock and a larger magazine. Many of the ACR's design elements are included in the Police Rifle's design. * The Military Rifle was used in the Definitive Edition of Dead Island. * This is the only rifle in the game that can shoot full-automatic. * Rais has a modified version of a military rifle, with a fixed stock and rear iron-sight of a police rifle. * Military Rifles are found held by Rais' men in his garrison when you raid it and on one of the soldiers that attack you at Zere's Trailer,the Soldiers attack you with Police Rifles and Military Rifles giving a good opportunity to farm the guns.This mission is given when the story reaches 28% Completion. * In pre-release videos and screenshots, an M16 (from Techland's Dead Island) was shown as a placeholder for the rifle. It may've been possible that the M16 was set to be the Military Rifle, but was later changed. * There was a cut design for the Military Rifle shown in the Dying Light Official Game Guide. In the guide, the rifle appeared as a Heckler and Koch HK 416 with a G36C-styled rail top carry handle that included iron sights. This variant was also seen in the E3 2014 trailer, where Rais's Men is shown cocking it. * Along with the Police Rifle, there is a bug for the Advanced Military Rifle where the handguards are blurred in first-person when the Motion Blur is enabled. * There is a way to make the Harran Rifle stronger than the Military Rifles. To do this, simply craft the Harran rifle using an Advanced Military Rifle as the base. It will deal the same amount of damage as the Advanced Police Rile, but will be fully automatic and have +5 more accuracy. Gallery Advanced Military Rifle.png|Advanced Military Rifle Advanced Military Rifle 2.png|Advanced Military Rifle Camo Military Rifle.png|Camo Military Rifle Camo Military Rifle 2.png|Desert Military Rifle Rais points custom Military Rifle at Crane.jpeg|Rais points his custom Military Rifle at Crane. Newexclusiveweapon.png|Harran Military Rifle pl:Karabin wojskowy ru:Военная винтовка category:Firearms Category:Rifle